


Crystal you

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ryo!” esclamò, mettendo in piedi sul palmo della mano la piccola figura in cristallo di un pinguino, due zaffiri incastonati al posto degli occhi. “Non è affatto divertente.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Crystal you

**_~ Crystal you ~_ **

“Dai-chan!”

Ryosuke entrò in casa, raggiungendo il fidanzato in salotto, trovandolo seduto sul divano di fronte alla televisione.

Si inginocchiò di fianco a lui, chinandosi per baciarlo.

“Bentornato.” gli disse il fidanzato sorridendogli quando l’altro si fu separato. “Siamo di buonumore, vedo.” commentò, e il più piccolo annuì, togliendosi la giacca e mettendosi a frugare nelle tasche, fino a tirarne fuori un sacchetto.

“Guarda! Facevo un giro per negozi con Yuya e Kei e l’ho visto in una vetrina... non sono riuscito a resistere!” gli disse, porgendogli il sacchetto bluastro perché vedesse da sé.

Quando Daiki tirò fuori il contenuto alzò lo sguardo verso il fidanzato, scuotendo la testa.

“Ryo!” esclamò, mettendo in piedi sul palmo della mano la piccola figura in cristallo di un pinguino, due zaffiri incastonati al posto degli occhi. “Non è affatto divertente.”

Ryosuke ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle.

“Ma mi piaceva. E poi mi ricorda te. Lo posso mettere lì sullo scaffale, così mi mancherai di meno ogni momento in cui non sarai con me. Non la trovi una cosa davvero molto romantica?”

Daiki non ebbe il coraggio di rispondergli.

Palesemente, lui e il fidanzato avevano un’idea di romanticismo diametralmente opposta. 


End file.
